Not So Wide Out Doors
by Prophetess Of Hearts
Summary: A camping trip is planned by the girls. Yet after a little convincing my Motoki the guys decide to play some tricks on them.
1. P: Tough Little Usagi Makes Plans

The Not So Wide Outdoors  
Prolog: Tough Little Usagi makes plans.  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
A.N: Watashi dameyo own Sailor Moon. Gomen ne.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Usagi's POV~  
  
I couldn't WAIT to get to the Arcade; usually it would be because of the hottie, Motoki, who worked there. At least that is what my friends think. No way would I actually tell them it was because of the guy who was SUPPOSED to be my archrival next to Rei. Mamoru. Just his name made me speed up my walk. I was dying to see him, his deep blue eyes, that had seemed cold at first glance, yet now I constantly find myself falling into if I don't catch myself. His raven black hair that always seems to have a bit that cover the left side of his face that makes my hand itch and twitch to sweep it back so I can stare into his eyes once more. His chiseled jaw that was an artists dream to capture...  
  
'SNAP OUT OF IT USAGI!' I scolded myself mentally. 'We are not here to watch him today, I'm going today to talk about my trip with the girls!' I reprimanded myself.  
  
'So what's the deal if I watch him at the same time?' My mind nagged at me quietly.  
  
'So I won't pay attention and I might do something I'll regret. He'd laugh at me if I did something like I do in my dreams.' I said to that little part, even though I REALLY wanted to do things...'STOP IT USAGI!' my mind screamed again. I nodded mentally to this and walked in the arcade doors for the first time today.  
  
There, just as I suspected was Mamoru, looking hot as ever. Wouldn't you just know it! I sighed though lookin' at him, lucky for me other girls were sighing, and if they see me they'd just assume I was fawning over Motoki. Like about 50% of the girls, I knew though too that many had a crush on Mamoru; the lofty college student who just MUST have a heart of cold beneath it's iron coating. At this though I walked calmly over to my friends, when a foot came out from one of the booths and tripped me.  
  
One moment I was being graceful the next thing I know I was on the floor, or making contact with it at least and was being stared at by EVERYONE! They started laughing at me, thinking that this was just great fun. I felt my cheeks burn red, and so, I decided to be angry because people were laughing at me in front of Mamoru, who to my surprise I found closer. I stood now, growling at the person who had tripped me and for the first time really in my life I flipped. I must have taken on Rei's personality and powers because I was burning like an inferno.  
  
I grabbed the guys' shirt and hauled him up from the table throwing him into the closest wall. He makes a satisfying 'THUMP!' as he hit it hard. I smiled evilly and noticed that the Arcade had gone quiet, I whispered in a deep and menacing way to the guy, knowing though that my voice would travel. "Listen to me you little piss ant, you baka. You should know better then to PURPOSLY trip someone 'cuse a person is likely to flip out and maybe do this..." I said as I punched him hard in the ribs hearing a few pops, "And this," I continued as I kneed him in the crotch. Making him go to his knees in front of me. I knew that all the guys in the room would have a little sympathy for him because of this move but I didn't care. I grabbed his collar again and lifted him off the ground, using the strength that I had managed to keep from showing around the other Scouts. I growled at the man again.  
  
"Now you are going to listen and listen well. I can do WAY more damage to you then I have just demonstrated, and if you want me to keep from showing them and kicking your ass from here to Canada them you'll NEVER try any shit like that again. Do you understand?" I growled right in his face, I smiled as he nodded; then I set him down again and placed a pleased smile upon my features and turned around to walk to my group of friends when I heard something behind me.  
  
The guy who tripped me had called me a name; that name: "Bitch". He even said it with a slight violent undertone, so I simply delivered a round house kick that landed on his jaw sending him to the ground once more, this time in an unconscious heap. That is, shortly after hearing a cracking sound, did I break his jaw? Little o' me? So then I decided to look at the spectators.  
  
"I told him not to try it again, and I was having a bad day, emotional things you know." I said it as sweetly as possible, and chewed the inside of my cheek. I saw that one of the closest spectators was Mamoru, who seemed to wear a shocked and scared expression on his face for a second. Then a slight smile, then settled into his normal cold demeanor.   
  
I walked now to where my group of friends had the table, or had been standing on top of it as the case may be seeing as they wanted to watch the show. They gave me a low whistle as I sat down, which was of approval it seemed of what I had done. They knew that I had a backbone now and that I would not tolerate people to walk all over me.  
  
About half an hour later we had everything planned. We were going to 'Serene Lakes Camping Ground' two days hense, we had even used Miniko's cell phone to make the reservations for our site. We had choosen the place becayse of how much we like the water and the fact that Serene was close to Serenity. Okay so that was our princess's name. Wait, didn't I mention it? I happen to be a Princess, you all can bow to me later, anyways on I go.  
  
They all told me to start packing right then having forced me out of the Arcade and from seeing Mamoru. 'damn them' i ended up cursing. Could I help it that he is hunk-o-licious? Nope, I can't. So having been forced out I did as they told me. Yeah yeah, so witht he day dreaming I spent most of my time doing as a result of seeing Mamoru caused me not to be done by dinner time. Which of course lead me to bed right after.  
  
So waking up the next day, bags still unfished I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen to 'pig out' as Rei calls it. Though why she see's it as such is beyond me. I'm just not picky. Thats all. So about half way though a breakfast, or is it lunch? of 3 peaices french toast, a stack of pancakes, and 3 glasses of orange juice I was ready to pack again. Though somewhat grugingly. After all 2 weeks without mamoru, how was I going to survive?  
  
2 hours, 7 day dreams, and 17 muffled and miffed remarks later all my stuff was packed that I needed for the trip. That left me 4 hours because I was going to bed at an early 8pm so as I could be up at the crack of dawn. Yuck, how I hate mornings. I decided to take a short nap in honor ofgetting it all done.  
  
What seemed like seconds later I was rudely awakened by my alarm clock sounded and anouncing to the world that it was time for me to get ready to go camping. Iscreamed in shock when I realized it was about 6am the next day. "I have only been asleep for 2 minutes at least!" I screamed at no one in particular as I tore though the house in time to be prepared for the girls being there in about h....3 minutes.  
  
At least that was what I thought until I heard the knock on the door. So like the hurried little camper I was, I grabbed my stuff, and left my hair down from my normal hair style so as to save me time.   
  
And after a short hop into the van, and a trip to pick up Makoto we were on our way!   
  
(A.N: I know this was short, and all but I'll do better. And if the next chapters take a while forgive me. Writting many stories at once here.) 


	2. 1: A Little Birdie Told Me

Title: The Not So Wide Outdoors  
Chapter One: A little birdie told me  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
Rating: PG13  
A.N: bad spelling and typo's are common with me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Mamoru's POV~  
  
Another peaceful day, another lonely day. I was sitting at the counter innocently enough. Okay maybe not so innocent, I was waiting for a ray of sunshine, a glorious creature to hop into the Arcade. Okay, so I was waiting for Usagi my worst enemy...so sue me.  
  
Yet something was different about her today, something in her eyes. I sat there in my spot and watched as a boy stuck out his leg. I didn't really think anything of it until I noticed that look in his eyes and that Usagi was going to walk right into it and probly trip over it. I didn't like the boy in the least as my perdiction came to pass.  
  
Usagi, my Usagi was now spawled on the ground. People were laughing at her. How dare they. I'm the only one aloud to laugh at her. And mine was always because I liked her little klutzy nature. But I only laughed when she did it to herself. This inflicted by another was just plain wrong.  
  
I watched the scene that was soon created. Usagi looked mad. And I'm not talking about the kind when I make fun of her. NO, I mean seriously Pissed off. 'This could not be a very good thing' the little voice inside my head said.  
  
'Then again I've never seen her be pushed over the edge so maybe she can control any ergue that took her.' I emediately answered it..mentally of course. I'm not crazy you know.  
  
That is until I saw her grab his shirt and push him into a wall with a hard thump. 'Okay, so maybe you were right' I said to the voice.  
  
Then the string of darkness that escaped her lovelty delacate mouth totally shocked me. Even when I annoyed her it NEVER caused this! 'maybe?' the voice nagged me silently.  
  
I watched as she punched him durning her speach. Then she sacked him. 'Hmmmm...it's a good thing that I never pissed her off like that...that probly hurt... then again he deserved it.' I stated within my mind.  
  
She then perseeded to lift him off the ground. This puzzled me to say the least...'My little Usagi is THAT strong?' Ohhhh boy was I learning alot about her today. 'Then again maybe its like the little old ladies who can lift a truck. it's gotta be adrenillin.' I nodded to myself.  
  
'Uh huh, you are SOOOOO sure of that...yeah, right.' the annoying voice egged me on. This event was making me realize just how much I didn't know about her.  
  
I was silently thankful when the guy then nodded that he wouldn't do such a thing again, I figured it was over. That he had managed to avoid disaster just by simply agreeing with her.  
  
I was wrong, and knew it as I heard him utter the word that would probly lead to his death. The word as simple as it was, held the key to his own pain. That word was 'bitch'.  
  
She heard it too, I knew this especially as she spun around and gave him a round house kick. it dropped him like a rock, and did serious damage to his jaw. This was evident.  
  
I closed my eyes for a second, I then looked at her, somehow during this whole fight I had moved closer to her. There I stood, and needless to say I was shocked at the violence held within my little Odanago.  
  
Then I thought about it. The guy deserved it for hurting her, and I was happy that it wasn't me. I smiled a little without knowing it. Then when I realized it I went back to my normal face. it wouldn't do for her to know that I was proud of her.  
  
But for today I was also worried, so I turned and walked back to the counter. I sipped my coffee in peace.  
  
That is till Motoki seemed to materialize out of no where and managed to started the hell out of me. Hadn't he ever heard of a NORMAL enterence? Oh well, things to do, things to do.  
  
"Mamoru? Want to go camping?" Motoki asked in a unual chipper voice. he was up to something. I just knew it.  
  
"With whom? where? and when?" I asked in a chilled voice. Okay, okay, so it wasn't as chilled as I hoped. Truth is that i loved to camp. Call me mr.boy scout....wait, even better Tuxedo camper. I nearly laughed out loud at this thought. it was tuxedo kamen((mask)) normally, but tuxedo camper was just TOO funny!  
  
Motoki gave me a questioning look then continued on to answer the questions. "Chad, Ken, Greg and me." He answered first. (AN: sorry don't know their Japanesse names...can anyone tell me?) "at Serene lakes. We're leaving tommorow" he stated to answer the last two of my questions.  
  
"Tommorow? Ummm..thats kinda last minute don't you think? I mean I have to study, and clean my house..." I said timidly. Okay, so I was looking for a way for him to convince me into it. So I need a nudge every now and then.  
  
"Mamoru...you study way TOO much and your house is sooo clean I could eat off basically every serface and probly see my self in everything thats even partially reflective!" He stated, his voice getting slightly louder.  
  
"Okay, okay...." I said giving in. To him or myself I'm not really all that sure. But I gave in. That much was for sure.  
  
"Good, be at my place for noon" was all Motoki said before he turned around and walked away.  
  
I went home shortly after this, and started to pack my bags. I was done within 20 minutes. And so I took the time extra to study until roughly 11pm. I then headed off to bed, making sure to set my alarm clock for 7am.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was having a lovely dream when the peircing sound of my alarm woke me up. It was 7 just like I set it to. I dragged myself out of bed, and into my jogging clothes. And set out to begin my normal jog.  
  
it was all normal and plain, so after an hour I was back at my apartment, and taking a nice hot relaxing shower. Next I changed in my very casual wear. Okay, so it was black jean shorts and a black t-shirt. So it's other peoples noral wear, can I help it that i'm not much of a casual guy?  
  
I sat down and relaxed for a little bit, watching some tv, when i looked at the clock it said 11am. And so i grabbed my bag, my rolled up tent, and sleeping bag and hitched a ride on the elevator down to the garage where i tossed my stuff into my black convertable and was on my way to Motoki's.  
  
When i got there it was about 15 to 12, and the others were there. Next thing I knew they threw their stuff into my car and jumped in. To say I was shocked was an understatement. THEY WANTED TO TAKE MY CAR TO THE CAMPING GROUNDS WITH ALL THAT DIRT!  
  
"To the Serene Lakes Camping grounds driver, and step on it!" Motoki said laughing a little as he did. I'd have to remember to kill him once we got there.  
  
As it was I just mumbled a "yes sir" and started to drive to the park. I just hoped that nothing would damage my BEAUTIFUL car, which I ever so happened to name Usagi. It's tradition to name a car a female name...and Usagi was the only one thta came to my mind okay? Can I help it that she just sticks into my mind? Iie!  
  
Anyways it's not as if anyone ever heard me call it that. I usually called it 'Baby' or 'Darlin' when anyone else was around. But 'Usako' and 'Usagi' when I was alone.  
  
Needless to say, today wa going to be a shock. Maybe even this whole camping trip. 


	3. 2: What the He..!

Title: The Not So Wide Outdoors  
Chapter Two: What the Hell?  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
A.N: hehehehehehehehehehe.. took me long enough, ne? Gomen ne, that it's not very long  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Usagi's PoV~  
  
Okay, so today wasn't my best day, I mean waking up after what you think is 2 minutes and then proceeding that being forced to rush about and hop into a van just to go and pick up a friend and travel witht he rest of them...what was it? about 100 miles or something? I don't think so. I decided to fall asleep. And being the kind cutious girls they were... (yeah RIGHT! only Ami-chan is really like that!) they decided to bicker and argue about who I could and couldn't lean on. In the end it was decided that Ami got that honor. I just hoped that i didn't drool on her.  
  
And so it was that I got to sleep the hour car drive in peice and silence unawearof the dangers that would just await me. I mean isn't that obvious? You can never have a good day, something always messes that up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I was rudely awaken by Rei-chan yelling in my face I decided it was due time to set up my things and then who knows, maybe go for a dip in the lake or something, I mean it couldn't be THAT cold, right? okay, fine it's damn near likely that it will be freezing cold. At least it will wake me up, right? right!  
  
So with that i set up my dome tent in a fever, yet as I looked at my handy work I noticed it kind of....looked like a piramid. The hell!? How did it get like that. And so with that I cast a look to Makoto and got her to help me set it up. After she was done, and had pushed me out of the way as I was appearently blocking her light my tent looked right. That is as right as a tent that is covered in stars, cresent moons and Bunnies can look. it was a birthday present to go along with my comforter OKAY!?  
  
And with that and a couple of jokes by Rei-chan I was off and heading to the lake, my towel in hand as I walked. And me being me I figured that it was safe to go skinny dipping, after all the girls would tell me if there was a guy in the area... wouldn't they?  
  
As I walked I decided to take a look around at the scenary, it was relatively nice. it was a mixed forest from what I could tell, then again I was never one to be fully sure on tree types, the only kind I knew really was Sakura Trees, I mean how could you not kbnow about Sakura tree's when there is a festival on it every year? Anyways, the trees were nicely laid out and thats when I saw the lake.   
  
The sun was just getting high into the sky, the lake seemed to glow with the way that the sun light was flickering off the surface and pulling it in. Thats when I decided to strip down, and walk in. After all, I was safe from the world, and especially the hunky Mamoru, who dispite my willingness I think that I really liked him. Not that I'd ever admit it outloud of course.  
  
I never the less glanced around nervously as i bared my body and quickly ran in so that no matter what the only thing that someone could see was a little blur of my skin and my golden hair, which I had taken down from the buns or 'odanagos' that Mamoru-baka called them. can I help it that those where the royal insignia of the Moon that all Princesses and Queens had worn before? Is it MY fault that I was the only Moon princess until the time came that I.. *cough* had a kid? NOPE! So I had to respect my elders and their heritage.  
  
And so I sliped into the water, letting out a little gasp as the cool water hit my exposed skin and slipped in further, my hair floating around me like a curtain that I was privately glad to have. After a few moments I dove under and swam about 10 feet out, then swam back again and popped my head up once more.  
  
Thats when I saw what I didn't exspect to see. So much in fact that I ended up screaming my highest pitch scream that I ever had, causing everyone to come and see what I was screaming about now. 


	4. 3: Startling Things

Title: The Not So Wide Outdoors  
Chapter Three: Startling Things  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
A.N: *smirk* mwahahahahahahahahaha! remember, REVIEW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Mamoru's PoV~  
  
I had to spend over an hour listening to Chad butcher the poor songs that we were TRYING to listen to. That is until Motoki in all his glory turned the radio off. Bless him. Then again it was really only getting to Motoki and I from what I could tell, after all Greg was wrapped up in a good and Ken, he was day dreaming about this chick that was appearently his best friend growing up. We all had just shrugged it off, after all he never told us the girls name.  
  
Okay, okay FINE! I admit it! I was partly day dreaming about Usagi while driving is it my fault that she is just so damned cute and sweet? No! So leave it alone. This is my cue to sigh of course. but the most painful thing of all was what motoki suggested that we do instead of listening to the music. "Hey, Guys?" Mostoki had started. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" he finished, of course I could see that glint in his eye.  
  
"Isn't that, a chick game or something?" Chad had said, of course that was his normal spaced out way of trying to get out of it. Of course he enevr seemed to want to get out of his 'shrine' duties, after all, Rei was there. I laughed in my head at that thought of course.  
  
"No Chad." Motoki said then of course he got everyone else to agree, even Greg. I mean if the guy can have flashes of the future you'd think that he wouldn't care and would take an out on this. Did he? NO! Damn him. And so Motoki being himself decided to start it.  
  
"Mamoru, truth or dare?" Motoki said in his taunting voice that tiold you right off the bat that he had something in mind.  
  
I sighed, I already had an idea of what he would ask me if I said truth, so I said the only logical thing, at least in my mind. "Dare." I should have known that that would be the end of that idea, but nope! Motoki would of course do anything to be sure if his idea's are right. I could see the gears turning in his mind plotting away before he said anything.  
  
"I dare you to 'surf' on the hood of your car." Motoki said in a low dangerous voice, the otheras stared openly at Motoki while I decided to wreck the whole thing by not really thinking what I would say to this before I spoke.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO SURF ON THE HOOD OF MY CAR!? MY USAKO!?" Of course that caused everyone else to look at me in shock. Then again both Greg and Motoki gave me knowing looks, after all I had just confirmed everything they thought, or in gregs case already knew. oh yeah, I was in trouble.  
  
"Usako, huh Mamoru? I thought you called your car 'baby' or 'darling', but USAKO, could it be after a certain rabbit like girl that we know? huh? huh?" This of course caused Chad to break out into fits of laughter. So I did the ionly thing I could in this case. I swerved the car so hard that it made a 360 turn. That shut everyone up quick, they now knew that they should shut up.  
  
My mind silently beamed and said 'mission completed' and left it at that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After we arrived at our site and set up quickly we thought we heard some laughing from the next camp site over. So we decided to stelthfully approch it from the forest and see who was over there. We hoped, or at least everyone else did, that it was hot girls. Boy were we to be surprised. Thats when we saw them surrounding their newly made camp fire and laughing like crazy. Their was four of them.  
  
While we all looked over the girls, Motoki and I looked at one another and nodded. We knew these girls, they were Usagi's best friends. Thats when ken went running into their camp site calling out 'Makoto!' while he did and picking up the tall one with the brown hair and green eyes. No doubt we realised now that that was the girl he had been day dreaming about.  
  
Those of us that were left looked at one another and shrugged out sholders walking into their camp and as I looked around I noticed there was 5 tents. I looked at Motoki and he nodded. "Where's Usa-chan?" Motoki asked the girls, Ami was the one who answered.  
  
"Usagi-chan went over to the lake Motoki-kun." She then went back to her book with Greg looking over her sholder and nodding. He obviously like the book as well. Thats when I decided to find the Odanego(sp?) Atama and maybe find out what she was doing, other then camping of course.  
  
So I set out in the woods, then spotted a pile of what looked like Usagi's clothes by the lake. At this my little voice was whispering things in my mind that were....gutterminded to say the least. That when I spooted her swimming in the lake her hair undone from the odenagos and shrouding her slightly, I smiled a little at this and then walked out into the open. Thats when she spotted me and screamed. Not the responce I was exspecting... okay, so it was exactly the responce I was exspecting.  
  
Thats when the other girls came running into the scene along with the guys and stopped dead in their tracks looking at Usagi. "Usagi-chan! What do you think you are doing swimming in there WITHOUT your swimming suit!?" Rei automatically exclaimed.  
  
Usagi glared at her after it and took a deep breath and screamed at almost ultra-sonic levels then glared at Rei and me. "I THINK that I was SWIMMING and SAFE from BAKA EECHI like MAMORU-SAN THERE!" Usagi said in a voice that was almost dead calm, almost as angry as she had been with the guy in the arcade, luckly her blushing was keeping it from being as dangerous.  
  
Thats when Motoki decided to say something. "Usagi-chan, how about we turn our backs, you cover up then tell us when we can turn around? How about that Usa-chan?" motoki asked being ever diplomatic. To this Usagi nodded and we all turned around.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY -NO- peeking Mamoru-baka." Usagi said as she walked out, I could hear the water sperating for her.  
  
"Why would I WANT to peek!?" I blurted out, oh yeah, that ones gunna be retailiated against majorly. I just hope that none of the guys decided to be an ass and mention that I named my car after her.  
  
To my amazement no one said anything, not even Usako... Shimatta, I mean Usagi. And the quiet was starting to get annoying. 


End file.
